Of Drug dealers and love
by l0n3lyh3art
Summary: Tyson and Max live secret lives because of there famous status but as problems within this underground world start to stir up they must come out of retirement to maintain control of there 'empire' of drugs, sex, and violence. Rated for Yaoi,OCs tyka malee
1. Chapter 1

OK OK yes i know ocness but hey what can i do i need them but they're not really all that important to the story ne?...ok maybe alil...--U

So Tyson and Max live double secret lives because of there famous status but as problems within this underground world start to stir up they must come out of retirement to maintain control of there 'empire' of drugs, sex, and violence. There teammates have no idea what they are and there friends from this side of the tracks are as lost in this world as they are...it's all they know.

Warnings: um...yeah yaoi!Talk of drugs, and other mature-ish themes like language, shootings so on and so forth...English is my second language so...sorry for my mistakes in advance!!

Disclaimer: i do not own anything...except Spyder... and Diana...among other small un-important things.

I think thats long enough for a summery...you'll figure the rest out...?

* * *

Diana a short, light tan skinned, big eyed girl of sixteen with full lips looked somewhat apprehensively at the dojo in front of her. She had big gold hoop earrings, tight jeans and a blue shirt with no back. She was nervous but didn't know why "god help me" she whispered to herself as she stepped out of the car fingering a gold cross necklace around her neck. 

"I'm gonna circle around while i wait." a nineteen year old stated as he looked around the car for his lighter a cigarette already in his mouth. Getting no response he looked up to see Diana turn and look at him sharply.

"Spyder! Don't get into any fights you know you're on parole" she glared slightly putting her hand on her hip turning to face him.

"It's not my fault the pendejos (idiots) come on our turf " he smirked while he scratched his spider wed tattoo which started behind his ear and ended on his neck. The letters S P Y D E R in old English seen clearly tattooed on his upper arm even in the dim street lights rays.

"Don't you dare test me Spyder"

"Ok ok Don't trip" he laughed "I'll wait here"

"Hn"

"You worry to much Boss" he gave her a little smile.

She rolled her eyes as she turned around slammed the car door and headed for the dojo.

She moved her long, curly, black hair out of her way. She hadn't called Dragon or Hyper to let them know she was coming "Surprise"she mumbled to herself as she knocked. It was only ten something they should be awake...since Hypers dad was away on business he would be at Dragons.

Tyson and Max where laying on the couch. The blunette using one arm rest as a pillow the blond the other. Rei sitting on the floor his back leaning on the couch reaching out to take popcorn from the bowl on the floor once in a while. As always Kai in his own little space...or arm chair to the right. They where all watching a movie called KILLER love. Just as a scared looking girl hung up the phone after talking to her boyfriend...

"Ahhhhh..." Tyson yelled along with Max. Rei jumped a little and looked in the direction of the door. There seemed to be no reaction from Kai except a small twitch of his eyebrow that when unnoticed by the others.

After a moments silence "i wonder who that could be?" Max inquired still hugging Tyson as they had somehow gotten in that position after there embarrassing little scare "it's kinda late."

"me too" the blunette answered.

Silence

"Hey how about you answer the door?!" Came Kai's sarcastic reply as he stared with bored eyes at the movie still going on in the background.

Rei laughed at his friends comment "it's ok Tyson I'll get it." Rei got up and headed for the door. As he was about to open the said hunk of wood he eyed Max's night bag ...or month bag since his dad was away and Rei didn't exactly know when he was to return. Max's bag had a journal in it that he had never noticed not the he looked in his friends stuff just he's never seen it. Rei thought back he had seen a similar notebook in Tyson's room but when the blader had seen him looking at it he quickly snatched it and put it in his dresser. When Rei had asked Tyson had just laughed it off saying it was nothing _'huh...why would they both have..." _

Rei's musings where interrupted by another knock his thoughts forgotten for the time being he opened the door. There stood a girl not really paying attention apparently lost in her own thoughts. Still lost she knocked on Rei's chest...once...then again...Before stopping in mid-air. Sharply outlined by black eyeliner brown eyes quickly turned to look at him.

'_...wow...' _Rei thought '_she's...' _

"...uh...i think i have the wrong place...but..." Tyson lived here she knew he did so why was this guy answering the door. "Did he move?"

Her question to the blader at the doorway went unanswered as Tyson gasped "Diana?!"

She looked past Rei's shoulder and seeing that Max and Tyson where still in the hugging position she raised and eyebrow "Dragon...?"

The boys, or men if you prefer being as the are seventeen, as if finally realizing what they were doing broke apart rather quickly "hahahaha..." Tyson laughed nervously his hand behind his head.

Max shrugged off the embarrassing situation faster than Tyson and half walked half ran over to the two people at the doorway. "Hey!!" he said cheerfully when he got there hugging her in the process.

"Hey hyper."

Kai and Rei exchanged questioning looks as Kai had gotten up and walked a little ways away from the group STILL at the door.

"Who dropped you off?" he questioned his arm still around her shoulders.

"Spyder."

The blonds eyes wandered to the road and he waved at the older teen who rolled the window down."Whats up Hyper?!" he half yelled.

Just then the police did there nightly patrol and Spyder sank back into his seat. Max turned around looking at Diana again and pointedly ignored the police car.

By this time Tyson had gotten to the door that they where STILL at. Rei had moved to where Kai was to let the blunette through. "So I take it your here to ask for my hand?" he directed the question at Diana as he greeted Spyder with a nod(sp?).Receiving one in return he turned his attention back to her.

"Oh yes of course" sarcasm evident she rolled her eyes.

They laughed and Tyson moved to the side "Well come in then no reason you should have to propose outside."

"We're back in business" she said to the boys as she stepped in making sure only they could hear.

There eyes lost just a little bit of there Innocent light ...looks like the masks had to come off...

neko-jins have sensitive ears...Kai observes everything ...do you think they noticed??

* * *

I'm leaving it here because i wanna know if i should keep going... i know its bad 

Spyder:...understatement...

SHUT UP...yes my lil wanna be muse is in my fic on his insistence i might add...

a/n plz don't hurt my feelings...jaja feel free to tell me if i did anything wrong ...or right!!!

Spyder: ...mostly wrong...

I'm gonna make you Asexual!!!

Spyder: everybody tell her how good she is!!!

:3


	2. Chapter 2

Tyson and max looked at each other. Diana walked inside and headed straight for the living room looking all the while as if she had been there before. "are you sure" max said his eyes downcast. "yeah unfortunately for you guys". Diana gave them a sad smile "we need to talk...private". "Oh yeah, i know " Tyson rubbed his eyes "its getting late you guys should head home". "but Tyson we..."

"lets go Rei I'm your ride". Kai grabbed his keys from his pocket and headed out the door. Giving Tyson one last glance Rei followed."i don't like this Kai don't you think it was a little strange that Tyson would want us to leave so early?"

Kai said nothing as they made their way to the street and he unlocked his car. "i don't like it either Rei which is why we're going to see whats going on." Rei ducked his head to get into the car and looked over at Kai quizzically "we are?"

"yes we are"

"we'll drive away so that we wont be seen" Kai explained looking in spyders direction "and head back on foot" he started up the car. "but how will we see anything i can hear but they pulled the curtains"

looking over Kai too noticed that the curtains were drawn and the living room lights on.

"so we''ll have to sneak in."

"how?"

"Tyson always leaves his room window open." Kai said offhandedly as he started to drive in the direction of his house.

"and how would you know that?" Rei smirked

"thats none of your business Kon" "sure Kai ...sure...stalker"

"what?" "nothing" Rei turned to look out the window and saw Spyder talking on a cell phone while smoking his cigarette.

They made it to the other side of the block and parked the car near the side of the street. Jumping over Tyson's fence when they reached it, and walking through the yard they made it to the window of Tyson's room. Rei was the first to climb in and landed with a soft thump on his head.

Now normally he was very well balanced but Kai pushed him in from the rear and caused him to miss step the window. "damn it Kai!" "shut up Rei!" Kai shushed him. "but...?" "shhhhh" "fine." Rei and Kai made their way down stairs to the little hallway the separated the kitchen and the living room directly in front of the door. They then melted themselves to the wall and listened...

"well" Tyson questioned Diana as she walked around the living room. "well" she repeated "you know why I'm here you heard about what we did to tony?" "yeah i was kinda hoping that it was just a coincidence but i guess not." "he was stealing money from us Tyson!" Diana sat on the couch and looked Tyson in the eyes "there was no way around it we had to kill him." "I understand"

Max after being strangely silent decided that this was were he should cut in before things got to heavy "so whats it to us? we moved on you said you would take care of the business and we would retire" when max talked business it was like he was a completely different person.

"things have gotten more difficult hyper its not the same as it was when we were starting out at thirteen and selling to teenagers." Diana turned towards max "theres no money in that anymore it's small time the real money is in the gang bosses and the rich addicts."

"i still don't see why it's any of our problem we left you and tiny Tim everything you should have been able to take care of everything with his help and ..." "he's dead max Tim's dead..." she said looking down. "what?" max sat upright fully paying attention now "when did that happen?"

"well you know how he liked to do his transactions personally and well we had a bad client and he didn't like Tim to begin with so they got into it" she took a deep breath and continued "they guy wouldn't pay. Tim tried to hit him and got shot." "didn't anyone take him to the hospital?" Tyson asked still somewhat shocked. "he didn't make it he died in the car."

"but...but...why didn't anyone tell us?" max couldn't put words together.

"we're in the beginnings of a drug war...we need all of our people..."

"we'll do it" Tyson and Max said in unison revenge clear in there eyes.

Rei and Kai stared wide eyed at each other. "I'll go get the book" they heard max say "yeah mine to" Tyson half sighed have said. The two teens in the hallway quickly ran toward the kitchen before they were seen. Once there they heard max looking through his bag and Tyson run up the stairs. _'the journals' _Rei thought. When they heard Tyson and max talking to Diana again they ventured back to there hiding place in the hallway.

"so twenty thousand?" max said aloud. "yeah pretty much" Diana answered "Tyson?" "yeah hyper?" "how much...?" "thirty-eight thousand."

Kai nudged Rei with his elbow and inclined his head towards the stairs. Rei agreed and they made their way towards the stairs up to Tyson's room.

"we have a deal tonight it's worth a lot so i cant hang around to long i just wanted to give you the heads up."Diana stretched "look over the books and see what you think...see this is why we make sure you keep in touch so you can keep up with the papers." she smiled. "yeah yeah" max answered. Tyson laughed "so are you coming over tomorrow morning?" "yeah probably." she answered.

Saying their goodbyes the three parted ways all tree have a long night ahead.

Diana walked over to spyders car and knocked on the window "done already?" he asked in his deep voice. "yeah, hurry or we'll be late." she closed the car door. Throwing his cigarette out of the window and turning on the car Spyder floored it."yes boss ma'am sir!" "stop calling me that idiot!!" Spyder laughed.

By now the older teens had made it to Kai's car. "What the fuck?!?!? Kai?? did you know about this??" "of course not Kon do you think i would have let it start in the first place if i had known??" "i guess not...what are we gonna do??" "I don't know Rei..."

Rei couldn't stop thinking about that girl when Kai dropped him off he went straight to bed. After tossing and turning for about an hour he called lee and told him he needed to talk to him. Lee was like his older brother and he needed him right now ...without his sister.

Lee had come over and Rei had just opened the door for him when he saw Kai walking up to his house. He walked right in without being asked muttering something about Tyson and not sleeping. Rei understood and didn't pry into his friends business just this once. There they talked about what they had observed at great length with lee freaking out at the mention of max as a drug lord. Rei and Kai had known for a long time that lee had feelings for the blond. Thats the main reason the Kai hadn't minded Rei telling Lee about the incident he knew Lee cared for Max like Kai cared for ...Tyson...but now in the same why Kai's feelings were just platonic...right??

* * *

I suppose there is need for explanation as to why i took so long

i was arrested I'm 16 so not hard time lol

i had lazy ass syndrome

and also idk what else.

This is a short chapter there will be another coming soon maybe even later today...


End file.
